


The Prodigal Replacement

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-06
Updated: 2004-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name is not Clark Kent."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prodigal Replacement

## The Prodigal Replacement

by zahra

<http://www.obsessedmuch.net/dysfunctional>

* * *

Adam Knight is too short. 

He's too thin, too smart, and too reckless and headstrong. He's nothing like Clark - and that's exactly what any good psychiatrist would recommend for a recovering obsessive patient like Lex. 

Adam is preternaturally gorgeous like Clark, though, and he's got these cheekbones that Lex wants to run his fingers over again and again. The most daring things come out of Adam's mouth, and it's been a little while since a potential lover has bothered to try and put Lex in his place -- the last murderous Mrs Luthor aside. 

Adam's insolence touches just the right chord in Lex's complex hormonal response. Just thinking about how Adam's cheeks flushed when he warned Lex to leave him alone is enough to make Lex hard. 

Lex has always had problems following instructions, and he can just imagine Adam on his back, fucking himself on Lex's cock and telling him that this doesn't change anything. The consummate pushy bottom with a big mouth and a bigger ego. 

It's been a while since Lex has had a sporting fuck, and it's been even longer since he's had a new fantasy to keep his hands busy in the shower. It'll be nice to have new material to work with for a while. The anticipation should last just long enough for Lex to get Adam into his bed. 

It's been ages since Lex has had a good chase, and Lex suspects that Adam, unlike Clark, wants to be caught. 

-  
*  
\- 

He's hovering by the cash register, flirting with Lana, when Lex walks into the Talon on Tuesday afternoon. Unlike Clark before him, it appears that Adam is actually making headway in the Princess Department, and Lex's pause isn't discernable to anyone but him as he narrows the distance between him and his prey. The key to winning with Adam, as far as Lex can tell, is to go right in for the kill. Adam certainly doesn't seem to be interested in wasting time wondering about maybes or possiblys or things that might occur if he pines long enough. 

Lex needs to stop lusting after boys who lust after Lana Lang though. He should probably stop lusting after boys period, but Adam Knight is out of school, and he can vote, so technically, he's not really a boy any more. That's something in Lex's favor. One less law he's breaking on the road to debauchery, ruin and sodomy. His father would be apoplectic with shock. 

Adam's wearing a yellow shirt with black and blue piping on the arms, and his jeans sit low on his hips. The shirt color is atrocious, but Adam's got a very nice ass by anyone's standards, and Lex stops himself from licking his lips. That's a little too obvious for him. 

Lex is five feet away and just formulating his opening gambit, when Lana turns his way. Adam follows her gaze, and Lex's right hand twitches slightly at the arch of Adam's eyebrow. He bites his lip to keep from smirking, and then tastes blood when Adam whispers something to Lana before walking away. 

Nobody walks away from Lex. 

He's not going to tolerate this kind of disrespect. Now Adam will have to come to him. 

-  
*  
\- 

Lex is a reactionary person. He reacts to the faults and lies of other people; he reacts to flushed cheeks and licked lips and dilated pupils. Lex is used to getting reactions, favorable or otherwise, from everyone he meets. He's used to making an impression, whether it's fear or loathing or something more primal. He doesn't like being ignored. He doesn't like people who remain indifferent to his presence. He's spent his entire life reading the reactions of others, and the fact that Adam Knight isn't intimidated or fazed by Lex's innuendos and smirking annoys him. 

Lex hates being annoyed. 

He hates it when people make him feel things, and he doesn't want to think about how Adam makes him curious and annoyed and irate and all those emotions that are forever getting him in trouble. Lex tries not to think about how badly he wants to wipe Adam's self-righteous smirk off his face, except sometimes he can't think of anything else. 

It was bad enough when he just had Clark on the brain. 

Maybe he'll have more luck with this one. 

-  
*  
\- 

The next time Lex sees Adam is when he comes to the castle to warn Lex away from investigating him, again. 

It's been a long time since Lex has found someone who doesn't believe in playing games, and apparently with Adam, Lex has struck proverbial gold. 

Lex finds Adam playing Wagner in his office after his afternoon session with Heike, and Lex actually stops and watches as Adam beats down on the ivory keys with a passion Lex wouldn't mind seeing stretched out on his bed. 

Adam is wearing a dark green jacket and a gray shirt, and his hair is all over the place, like he got fucked some where between the Talon and the castle. That's not acceptable. 

Adam's eyes are huge and glittering, even in the pale afternoon sunlight, and Lex comes to a stop beside the piano as Adam repeats the last four bars a second time. Lex doesn't remember there being a repeat sign on this particular concerto. 

Adam pointedly stares at Lex as the last notes peter out, and the intensity and resulting heat of his stare makes Lex's cock take notice of the situation. 

Lex once fucked the guitar player for a rather famous rock group, and he's had a few bassists in his time, but he's never fucked the piano player. He thinks it could be interesting, and he's just opening his mouth to offer Adam a drink when Adam cuts him off with a derisory snort. 

The conversation is old and tired before it begins, and Lex gives his responses by rote doing his best not to yawn. Adam warns him off, Lex smirks, Adam gets angry, and Lex is not amused. 

Adam's hands crashing down on the piano keys in anger, though, is something new. 

"I would be more careful, if I were you," Lex says pointedly, glancing down at the Steinway grand next to his elbow. 

Adam stands up and closes the lid on the keys. "Leave. Me. Alone." 

"What if I don't want to?" Lex says. The question is mocking, but he's honestly curious. 

"Don't start something you can't finish," Adam warns, stepping around the stool and getting right in Lex's face. 

His eyelashes are absurdly long; Lex thought only Clark's were so girlish. 

Lex doesn't bother to blink for effect. "Are you threatening me?" 

"You don't want to get on my bad side," Adam says. 

"How many sides do you have?" Lex asks. 

"More than one," Adam answers before he leaves. 

After Adam is gone, Lex leans over and runs his fingers over the keys. He's never played before, the piano was his parents' thing, and the notes he makes are hollow and tinny. 

He wouldn't mind Adam playing for him again, and he's never noticed how much Adam looks like Dick Grayson. It's something around the eyes that makes Lex wonders if Bruce ever had this much hassle getting Dick to do what he wanted. 

Except that Dick and Bruce are completely above board and Lex and Adam, well, Lex has no interest in anything so clear and wholesome. He's already got somebody to fill that role. 

-  
*  
\- 

The deeper Lex digs the more verification he finds. Adam's a little bit too perfect, a little bit too good and his records are too air tight. Like recognizes like. Adam doesn't fool Lex. He knows the secretive type. 

Point of fact, Lex knows all kinds of boys like Adam. He's fucked a lot of replacements since he first came to Smallville and discovered his penchant for dark-haired boys who like to tell lies. 

Adam Knight is just another pretty face - except that he's not. He dresses fashionably, his hair is expertly mussed, and he's not Clark by a mile. In another life, Lex wouldn't even know Adam's name - he would just be another body to fuck in the backroom of a Metropolis club. But Lex is in Smallville now, and boys like Adam are far and few between. Now, Adam is a rare breed. He's intelligent and cagey, and he's not afraid to go head to head with Lex. More importantly it's clear he has things to hide. 

Lex likes a good mystery as much as the next man, but at least Adam doesn't pretend he's not covering things up. Adam doesn't insult Lex's intelligence by pretending that he hasn't done hundreds of dollars of damage; he doesn't look away when Lex asks him questions. Adam never pretends to be something he's not, and Lex has already spent years trying to wean Clark of the same filthy habit. Adam's already trained -- he'll save Lex a lot of time. 

Maybe it's time for Lex to change the record he's been playing for too long. 

-  
*  
\- 

The crashing crescendo greets Lex as he descends the stairs first thing in the morning, and he thinks that maybe Adam needs a job. 

The Rachmaninoff has been abandoned in favor of something Lex knows he should recognize. The tune is familiar in a faint way, and it's too edgy to be classical, quite possibly it's from this century. 

When he said that Mr Knight should be given free access he didn't mean this. This sort of presumption is new, but Lex thinks he likes it. It's the sort of thing that Clark used to excel at before he decided that he needed to run off to Metropolis and have a mid-life crisis thirty years too soon. 

Lex wonders what Clark would think if he were to come by and find Adam making himself at home in Lex's office. There was a time when his office was Clark's province, and now, well, apparently it's up for grabs. 

Lex pauses at the entrance of his office and watches Adam's deep exhalations and high color as he plays. The dark blue sweater is a good color on him; it makes his eyes glow. 

Lex crosses the room and comes to a halt by the side of the piano. "No more Rachmaninoff?" he asks as Adam glances up, his brows knit together in concentration. 

"I thought you might require a different attack," Adam says over the music. 

Lex's smirk is closer to a smile that he's willing to admit. 

"You've been thinking about your methods of attack?" he asks. 

Lex has given credit to Adam for being considerably smarter than the average Smallvillian, but that's not saying much. Of course, Adam isn't _from_ Smallville, but even in Metropolis there are few people Lex considers even close to formidable. Perhaps he'll have to adjust his thinking a bit more. Maybe he needs to forgo wives for companions and concubines. 

Adam's voice breaks through his reverie. "Ground Control to Major Tom." 

"I've been called many things," Lex says, resting his elbows on the top of the piano. "But never Tom." 

"That was the song," Adam says, finishing the coda. "'Space Oddity'." 

For some strange reason, Lex is somewhat impressed. "David Bowie's a little bit before your time, isn't he?" 

"I'm not some high school kid," Adam reminds him, closing the lid and leaning back to look Lex in the eye. 

"Genis gratis, corpore glabellus et arte multiscius," Lex says, shaking his head. "There must be a hitch." 

Adam doesn't miss a beat. "Smooth-cheeked, soft-skinned and well-educated, perhaps, but there's no hitch. My parents are dead, and I don't have a family. I'm trying to start over; when are you going to fuck off and leave me alone?" he asks pushing away from the piano and getting to his feet. 

He's decidedly shorter than any other man of Lex's acquaintance, but when Adam steps directly into Lex's personal space he takes up the room of someone twice his size. 

Lex straightens up and still finds Adam looking him in the eye. 

"I warned you to leave me alone," Adam says, eyes bright and breath warm against Lex's face. 

Lex is not going to be the one to step away. "When I was nine, after the meteor shower, my doctor warned me about too much sun exposure and what it might do to my skin. That didn't stop me from getting stranded on a desert island for three months this year -- you can see how much consideration I give warnings." 

"I'm not your doctor." 

"I don't need one." 

"Then what do you need?" 

Lex tilts his head down slightly and lets Adam get a good look in his eyes. "It's not about what I need, it's about what I want," he says. 

Adam's gaze is unflinching, and Lex can feel his erection stirring in his pants in interest. 

"I'm not some mindless chick who's going to pander to whatever you want," Adam says, stepping entirely too close for someone who Lex hasn't yet fucked. 

"I've already been married, twice; there's nothing you can do to me that hasn't already been done." 

"Be strong, saith my heart; I am a soldier; I have seen worse sights than this." Adam's voice is strangely flat, and Lex isn't sure if he's making a mockery or being serious. The dilating of his pupils seems to imply the later, and the well-learned lines make Lex shiver despite himself. Who knew he was such a sucker for a little Homer from a guy with a questionable past? 

Adam's eyes crinkle in the corners as he studies Lex, and Lex is just leaning forward when Adam attacks. 

Lex supposes that by definition kisses are supposed to have something soft at their center, but there's nothing soft about Adam Knight shoving Lex against the side of the piano and biting Lex's bottom lip. If he's tasting blood then quite clearly Adam's just as savage as Lex likes. 

He pulls away for a second to remind Adam who's in charge here before crashing back into the kiss like a man possessed. Lex's kisses are harsh and wet, and every time it seems as though Adam's getting carried away, Lex pulls away and kisses Adam lightly in some place random, like the line of his jaw or the soft spot behind his ear. 

Adam's hands fist in Lex's burgundy pullover as he attempts to gain control of the kiss from Lex, but they could be having this exchange all day. Lex's hands slip under the hem of Adam's shirt and scratch at the bare skin, hinting at what Lex really wants, but he'll save that for another day. 

Instead he wrestles one of Adam's hands away from his shirt and puts it over the unmistakable bulge in his pants. 

Lex will be damned if he's going to play submissive to this boy no matter how pretty he is, and when Adam pulls back his eyes are huge. Strangely enough, his wet, red mouth doesn't inspire as many thoughts about Clark as Lex thought it would. 

"Suck me," Lex says. It's not as though he's giving Adam an option. 

Lex's spine complains loudly as Adam pushes him back against the piano, and even as they're kissing and Adam's fingers are scrabbling at Lex's belt, there's nothing tender about their exchange. 

Lex has had enough of love. He thinks this might be a lot better. 

Even as he's slinking down Lex's body and getting to his knees, Lex can see the defiant light in Adam's eyes. This is something Lex had wanted with someone else, but he'll take it where he can get it now. 

Adam maintains eye contact as he pulls down Lex's pants and boxers, and Lex thinks that maybe, this might be something better than what he had before. No blind trust and no assumptions. 

Lex's fingers tangle in longish-dark hair as Adam's tongue flickers over the head of his cock, and it's been entire too long since Lex has had someone to do this. Adam's mouth leaves long wet trails alongside Lex's dick, and as Adam's long, flexible fingers stroke his cock and rub the soft area behind his sac Lex wonders why he never slept with a piano player before. Clearly he was missing out. 

Lex thrusts sharply as Adam pushes his legs apart and bites at the juncture of his thigh, and when Adam finally takes Lex in his mouth, all Lex can do is sigh. 

Even as Adam's blowing him, Lex can feel sharp eyes studying him, and he makes a point of not looking away, despite the circumstances. The blowjob isn't the most expert one Lex has ever received, but it's pretty fucking good, and with Adam's skill set his learning curve will do the rest. 

Lex comes with the taste of his own blood in his mouth, and he drags Adam to his feet to kiss him because he wants this to be something Adam can taste long after he's gone. The mingled saltiness of semen and blood isn't an unfamiliar one, and as Adam's struggling to control the kiss, Lex's fingers are unbuttoning worn gray pants and digging greedily into cotton boxers. 

"Stop investigating me, Lex," Adam gasps into Lex's mouth as Lex jerks him off. 

Adam's hands are clutching at Lex's biceps in an impressively tight grip for someone of his size, and it's not every day that someone makes demands of Lex during sex that aren't directly sex-related. Lex could get used to this. 

After a particular vicious tug, Lex bites sharply at Adam's bottom lip. "Will you tell me what I want to know?" 

Adam gasps as Lex's thumb abuses the soft spot on the underside of his dick. "Maybe," he grits out, tightening his hold on Lex's arms. 

"I don't do maybes," Lex says as Adam comes in the clench of his fist. 

"My name's not Clark Kent," Adam says batting Lex's hands away from oversensitive flesh. 

Lex blinks as Adam steps away and attempts to rearrange himself into some semblance of order. 

"I'm not trying to pretend to be something I'm not," Adam finishes. 

"Good." Lex makes no move to rearrange this disorder of his clothes under Adam's plaintive gaze. Being naked has nothing to with having his dick exposed. "That's a start." 

-end- 

Note: Latin from The Secret History by Donna Tartt. Homer from the Iliad. 

For Wendi. Thanks to Serial Karma. 


End file.
